We'll Married, I Promise
by RhaaShafa
Summary: Janji Hiruma untuk Mamori di masa lalu akan segera ditepati. tapi sayangnya, Mamori lupa akan pembuat janji tersebut dan janji itu sendiri. Bagaimanakah siasat Hiruma untuk membuat Mamori ingat kembali pada janji itu dan dirinya? Mind to Read and Review? By: Rhaa Shafa
1. Mamori's First Day

**We'll Married, I promise.**

**Author: Rhaa Shafa**

**Pairing: HiruMamo**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Warning! Cerita buatan pemula! Jadi mungkin ada yang gak bisa dipahamin! Mind to Read and Review?**

**~Rh\(^_^)/aa~**

**Part One: Mamori's First Day**

"Aku janji, kalo udah besar, kita bakal menikah. Aku janji."

"Hehe, aku gak percaya ih,"

"Aku janji! Pasti aku..."

* * *

"KRIINNGG!" suara weker membangunkan Mamori dari tidurnya. Ketika terbangun, dia memikirkan mimpinya tadi. Dia sudah memimpikan mimpinya tidak hanya sekali. tapi berkali-kali. Dia bingung, itu hanya sekedar pertanda atau hanya mimpi numpang lewat saja.

"Mamori!" Mami Anezaki berteriak dengan sangat kencang memanggil putri kesayangannya, Mamori Anezaki.

"Yaa.. Kaa-san! Aku datang!" kata Mamori sambil cepat-cepat menuruni tangga.

"Cepatlah sarapan! Ini hari pertamamu di Deimon 'kan?"

"Ya.. Kaa-san!" jawab Mamori, lalu dia segera mengambil semangkuk nasi yang disiapkan ibunya. Dan melahapnya dengan cepat.

"Mamo-chan, sebetulnya aku ingin bertanya dari dulu, kenapa kau ingin masuk Deimon? Padahal dengan kemampuanmu, kau bisa masuk SMA putri swasta yang terkenal meluluskan siswi-siswi yang berkualitas." Tanya Mami-san yang sangat penasaran dengan keputusan putrinya itu.

"Kaa-san, aku pernah mengalami sekolah di sekolah putri selama 3 tahun waktu SMP. Aku ingin mencari pengalaman baru." Jawab Mamori sebentar, lalu mulai menyendok supnya.

"Tapi.. Masih banyak sekolah umum yang lebih baik dari Deimon."

Mamori menghentikan makannya sejenak, "Kaa-san, sekolah Deimon adalah pilihanku sebelum kita pindah kesini. Entah kenapa, aku tertarik dengan sekolah itu." Kata Mamori sambil menatap lurus pada ibunya. "Percayalah pada pilihanku."

Ibunya tahu dia tidak bisa membantah lagi. Ibunya merasa sudah saatnya dia pasrah pada pilihan anak semata wayangnya itu.

Sebetulnya Mamori punya alasan lain memilih sekolah Deimon, dia bosan sekolah di sekolah putri yang pastinya punya dua kegiatan rutin, yaitu latihan upacara ikebana (minum teh) dan latihan merangkai bunga. Walaupun Mamori seorang gadis yang lembut, tapi dia tidak suka melakukan hal-hal seperti itu.

Mamori ingin masuk ke sekolah Deimon hanya sekedar iseng saja. Ya mending, 'kan, daripada masuk Zokugaku yang sekolahnya kayak TPS itu?

Dengan memakai seragam Deimon yang didominasi warna hijau itu, Mamori melangkah dengan mantap memasuki SMA Deimon. Ketika dia memasuki gerbang, semua mata tertuju padanya. Para siswa tidak berkedip sedetik pun ketika melihat Mamori yang memang cantik dengan rambut berwarna aurburn dan iris mata berwarna biru yang menunjukkan dia berdarah seperempat Amerika.

Semua siswa yang melihatnya bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan gadis yang begitu mempesona mereka itu.

* * *

Dari kejauhan seorang siswa yang sepertinya merupakan murid Deimon mengamati Mamori. Dia menyipitkan matanya yang irisnya berwarna hijau toska. Lalu dia menghela napas pendek. Mengetahui kalau murid baru itu benar dirinya. Mamori Anezaki.

Padahal dia sudah tahu dari melihat data murid baru yang dia curi dari data yang dimiliki kepala sekolah di komputernya. Bagi dia, mudah sekali mengambil data itu, hanya saja dia tidak percaya kalau murid baru itu adalah gadis berambut auburn itu. Otak jeniusnya berlagak bodoh mengira masih ada Mamori Anezaki yang lain. Kini dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Mamori Anezaki satu sekolah dengannya lagi. Oh bukan, satu kelas. Lagi.

* * *

Ini kelasnya? Pikir Mamori. Ketika dia berada di depan kelas 2-1.

"Kelas apapun, tak masalah. Oke, aku siap." Kata Mamori dalam hati sambil meneguhkan hatinya.

"Permisi," sapanya ketika dia membuka pintu.

Tapi tidak ada yang membalas sapaannya, yang dia terima hanyalah kebisuan dan pandangan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap padanya. Ada yang heran, bingung, dan ada yang terpesona. Mamori jadi salah tingkah.

"Eh.. Permisi, apa ini kelas 2-1? Saya Mamori Anezaki."

_Mamori Anezaki, Mamori Anezaki, Mamori Anezaki. _Siswa di kelas itu langsung komat-kamit mengulang nama anak baru yang ada di depan kelas tersebut seperti sebuah mantra.

Guru sekaligus wali kelas yang sedang mengajar di kelas yang sedari tadi melamun tersadar setelah beberapa detik. "O-oh, ya, Anezaki. Ini kelas 2-1. Nama saya, Takamura. Panggil saya Pak Taka saja. Saya sudah diberitahu kepsek kalau di kelas ini akan ada murid baru. Tapi saya tidak menyangka muridnya secan..eh, muridnya kamu."

Sekilas Mamori seperti menangkap kesan tidak enak dari guru ini. Tapi Mamori memilih membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

"Eh.. Silakan langsung ke tempat dudukmu saja. Cari tempat duduk yang kosong."

Mamori merasakan murid di kelas itu langsung bergidik ngeri, entah kenapa. Kemudian Mamori melihat ada satu kursi yang kosong di sebelah kursi yang sudah ditempati sebuah tas, bukan orang. Sepertinya pemiliknya sedang keluar.

Mamori baru saja duduk di bangkunya ketika pintu kelas dibuka dengan sangat keras. Dan sesosok tubuh jangkung muncul dari balik pintu. Penampilannya tidak bisa dibilang rapi. Kemeja putihnya dikeluarkan, tidak memakai dasi, jas hijaunya tidak dikancingkan, memakai dua anting di telinga kiri dan satu di telinga kanannya yang berbentuk seperti elf. Dan yang lebih parah.. Dia menenteng senapan di bahunya.

Mamori menunggu reaksi wali kelasnya. Mungkin saja dia akan dimarahi dan disuruh ke ruang BP. Tetapi Taka-san tidak berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya diam membeku di tempat duduknya. Dia kelihatan sangat gugup.

_Ini aneh sekali, _pikir Mamori. Sementara itu, lelaki yang mengerikan itu berjalan ke arahnya. Mamori bergidik, _mau apa dia?_

Ternyata dia pemilik bangku yang hanya ditempati tas tadi. Pantas saja sewaktu Mamori disuruh mencari bangku yang kosong semua murid langsung ketakutan, soalnya satu-satunya bangku yang kosong cuma di sebelah setan ini, sih...

Begitu duduk, lelaki itu langsung mengeluarkan laptopnya dari tasnya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung! Tiga laptop sekaligus! Lalu dia mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan memasang headset dan memakainya hanya di telinga kanannya. Mamori berpikir apa bisa dia memperhatikan pelajaran hanya dengan satu telinga?

Mamori mengamati lelaki mengerikan itu dari samping. Tapi lelaki itu sepertinya mengetahui kalau dia sedang diamati. Ketika dia menoleh, pandangan mereka bertemu. Mamori cepat-cepat memalingkan mukanya, wajahnya bersemu karena malu dan cepat-cepat dia mencoba fokus pada pelajaran yang diterangkan Taka-san.

* * *

Ketika jam istirahat, banyak yang mengelilingi meja Mamori hanya sekedar bertanya dia berasal dari sekolah mana, apakah dia punya saudara, sampai apakah dia sudah punya pacar atau belum.

"E-eh.. Belum kok.. Hehe.." Jawab Mamori. Semua murid cowok langsung bersorak bahagia.

"Wah, masa' sih? Gak mungkin ah," kata seorang cewek yang mengaku bernama Ako.

"Iya, kalau Mamori pasti bisa memilih cowok manapun yang Mamori inginkan." Kata cewek di samping Ako yang bernama Sara.

"Bener, kok. Aku lagi gak pengen pacaran." Kata Mamori mencoba meyakinkan. "Dan belum ada yang bisa menarik hatiku." Tambah Mamori dalam hati.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar bunyi bel yang menandakan istirahat telah berakhir. Bel itu juga menandakan berakhirnya sesi wawancara pada seorang Mamori Anezaki.

* * *

Baru kali ini Mamori tidak konsen pada pelajarannya, dia terus-terusan melirik bangku di sebelahnya, bangku lelaki mengerikan tadi. Sekarang dia sedang keluar entah kemana. Dan seperti tadi, tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan kenapa lelaki tadi tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Semua hanya bersikap seperti biasa saja.

Tapi yang membuat Mamori pusing adalah sepertinya dia mengenal lelaki tadi. Sial, umpat Mamori dalam hati. Dia lupa menanyakan nama lelaki tadi. _Tapi, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku. Mana mungkin sih aku kenal cowok yang kayak setan itu. Hadeuh.._

BRAK! Pintu dibuka dengan kasarnya oleh—yah, sudah bisa ditebak—lelaki mengerikan yang sedang dipikirkan Mamori tadi. lalu dia berjalan dengan cuek ke tempat duduknya. Sementara Mamori buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya ke depan kelas.

DEG! Sepertinya Mamori merasa ada yang mengamatinya dengan tajam. O-oh.. Ternyata laki-laki itu... gawatt.. Mamori tidak sadar kalau lelaki menyeramkan itu sudah di sampingnya.

"Dia mau ngapain?" pikir Mamori.

Tanpa diduga semua orang, termasuk Mamori, lelaki itu dengan kasar menarik tangan Mamori dan menyeretnya keluar kelas. Semua yang ada di kelas 2-1 terkejut. Tapi tak lama kemudian, mereka melanjutkan aktivitas mereka kembali. Seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

* * *

"Tidaaakk! Kau mau apa, heh? Lepaskan! Atau kupanggil pengacara ayahku. Lepaskan aku!" teriak Mamori sambil memberontak dan memukul-mukul punggung lelaki yang menyeretnya itu.

"Ck! Diamlah, auburn sialan!" jawab lelaki itu. ini pertama kalinya Mamori mendengar suaranya.

"Tapi lepaskan aku dulu!"

"Kalau kulepaskan kau pasti akan kabur!" lelaki itu semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Mamori.

Mamori mendecak. Dia benar, Mamori memang berniat ingin kabur. Tapi dia memilih untuk tidak membuang tenaganya. Dia biarkan saja lelaki yang bahkan tidak diketahui namanya ini menyeretnya.

Hingga di taman belakang sekolah, lelaki itu berhenti dan melepaskan pegangannya yang meninggalkan bekas merah di lengan Mamori yang putih.

"Aduuhh.. Sakit banget, sampai bekas begini.."

Tanpa memedulikan gadis yang kesakitan di depannya itu, lelaki itu bertanya, "Apa kau ingat padaku?"

"Ingat? Ya iku ingat."

Lelaki itu mulai berkeringat dingin. Dia menelan ludahnya. "Benarkah? Benarkah kau ingat?"

"Ya, aku ingat saat kau masuk dan membawa senjata tadi pagi." Jawab Mamori santai.

_Dia tidak ingat._ Pikir lelaki itu. Dia merasakan dadanya sakit, di dalam hatinya terasa pedih. Yang membuatnya seperti itu adalah kenyataan bahwa gadis itu, Mamori Anezaki.

Tidak ingat kepadanya,

Yoichi Hiruma.

* * *

Huaaa.. Gimana FF kedua saya? Saya bikin ini dari Maghrib sampe jam 9 malem loohh.. Hehe.. Kalo saya niat bakal saya lanjutin deh... Minta dukungannya, ya! Dengan cara me-review FF saya. Ciao.. Anyeong, good bye!

**~Rh\(^_^)/aa~**


	2. Declaration of Love for Hiruma

Anyeong minna-san! (lha, kok nyampur gini bahasanya O.O). Thank's buat yang udah review part sebelumnya. Maaf ya kalo telat bikin lanjutannya. Buat yang masih gak paham. Ada poin-poin yang lupa saya sampaikan:

#Mamori pindah ke Deimon pada saat dia kelas 2

#Mamori tidak mengenal Sena

#Taka-san bukan Taka sang 'eagle receiver' dari Teikoku.

Untuk saat ini, yang bisa saya sampaikan hanya itu. ada yang penasaran sama part ini? *ge-er bangeett* silahkan dibaca! Dan jangan lupa direview.. Arigato gozaimasu! (oh ya, yg udah review, makasih banyaaakk!)

**We'll Married, I promise.**

**Author: Rhaa Shafa**

**Pairing: HiruMamo**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Warning! Cerita buatan pemula! Jadi mungkin ada yang gak bisa dipahamin! Mind to Read and Review?**

**~Rh\(^_^)/aa~**

**Part Two: Declaration of Love for Hiruma**

Semua menganggap dia adalah penguasa sekolah Deimon. Semua menganggap dia mengerikan. Semua takut kepadanya. Bukan takut dalam arti takut dianiaya secara fisik. Tapi lebih ke batin. Ke moral. Karena dia tahu kelemahan semua orang di Deimon. Tidak, tidak hanya di Deimon. tapi di seluruh Jepang. Gila? Bukan hanya kau yang berpikir seperti itu. tapi juga semua orang yang pernah diancamnya. Hanya saja tidak ada yang berani berterus terang mengatakan kalau mengetahui kelemahan semua orang di Jepang adalah hal gila.

Nama setan yang bisa mengetahui semua itu adalah Yoichi Hiruma. Dia adalah orang yang sangat misterius. Juga mengerikan. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa orangtuanya, tempat tinggalnya, tanggal lahirnya, juga MASA LALUnya.

Keahliannya adalah menggertak seseorang. Apalagi penampilannya—rambut dicat pirang, memakai anting, membawa senapan AK-47—sangat mendukung keahliannya tersebut.

Dia tahu kelemahan semua orang. Termasuk dirinya.

* * *

Hiruma sudah siap berangkat ke sekolahnya. Dia sudah membawa AK-47nya dan tas ransel yang berisi buku ancaman, tiga laptop, dan peluru cadangan. Tidak ada buku pelajaran.

Tapi sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu, otak jeniusnya berpikir dan kurang dari satu detik dia mengetahui apa yang terlupa.

Handphonenya.

Dia mencari handphonenya yang di casing belakangnya bergambar apel yang digigit. Dia mendapatkannya dari supplier handphone tersebut dengan cara mengancam akan memberitahu barang yang dikirim ada beberapa barang yang sudah pernah dipakai alias second.

Dia mengobrak-abrik kamarnya juga laci lemari kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Dan dia menemukannya. Ketika mengambil HPnya, dia melihat sebuah cincin mainan berwarna perak di salah satu sudut lacinya. Ukurannya sebesar jari manis anak umur 5 tahun.

Hiruma mengambil cincin itu dengan hati-hati. Saat itu juga, bayangan masa lalunya serasa diputar ulang. Cincin itu, adalah salah satu bagian dari kenangannya yang paling indah. Bersama gadis itu.

* * *

Ketika sedang iseng melihat data terbaru kepala sekolahnya yang disimpan di komputer sekolah (yang disadap oleh Hiruma melalui laptop VAIOnya), dia mengetahui kalau akan ada murid baru. Pindahan dari sekolah putri yang ternama. Namanya adalah.. Mamori Anezaki.

Mata sipit Hiruma membesar melihat nama itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian pikirannya sudah tenang kembali. "Ya, pasti bukan dia. Aku akan memeriksanya sendiri." Gumamnya.

Tapi memangnya ada lagi yang bernama Mamori Anezaki?, pikirnya.

"Tch, sialan! Otak sialanku! Yakinkan aku kalau nama Mamori Anezaki tidak hanya dimiliki dia seorang!" teriak Hiruma di atap gedung sekolahnya. Setelah itu, dia menutup laptopnya dengan kasar dan berjalan dengan langkah panjang-panjang meninggalkan atap gedung SMA Deimon...

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut auburn memasuki sekolah Deimon. semua orang melihat padanya. Kebanyakan dari mereka terpesona oleh kecantikan yang dimiliki Mamori Anezaki.

Di balik bayangan pohon, Hiruma melihat ke arah gadis itu. Ya, itu memang dia, pikirnya. Hiruma menghembuskan napas.

"Ck, gadis sialan itu tetap tidak berubah. Padahal sudah 13 tahun berlalu." Gumamnya sambil menyeringai. Lalu dia pergi dari tempat itu.

Di perjalanan menuju kelasnya, semua murid memilih minggir mempersilahkan Hiruma lewat. Tidak ada yang berani menghalangi jalan Hiruma. Kalaupun ada, itu sama saja seperti dia menyerahkan nyawanya secara cuma-cuma pada Hiruma. Memangnya ada yang mau? Pasti dia sudah tidak waras.

Tapi tanpa diduga siapapun, ada seorang gadis yang menghalangi jalan Hiruma. Semua orang yang melihatnya langsung pucat pasi. Mereka semua membeku. Ada yang sedang bertanya-tanya siapa gadis itu, ada yang berdo'a atas keselamatan gadis itu, ada yang ingin buang air besar (?).

Hiruma memicingkan mata melihat gadis itu. Sementara yang dilihatnya berusaha untuk tetap kelihatan percaya diri. Meskipun jelas terlihat kalau gadis itu terlihat sangat gugup. Dia menghembuskan napas panjang. Dan dia mengulurkankan benda yang sejak tadi dipegang di belakang punggungnya pada Hiruma. Itu adalah sebuah kado berupa kotak kecil berwarna hitam dengan pita perak.

"Hiruma-san! Jadilah pacarku! Aku mengagumimu!" teriak gadis itu. Wajahnya kelihatan sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus.

SIIINNGGG.. Semua orang, termasuk Hiruma, menampakkan wajah "Apa dia sudah gila" mereka masing-masing. Ada yang mengatupkan bibir. Memonyongkan bibir, membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar sampai tidak sadar ada lalat yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

SET! Semua menoleh pada Hiruma. Sekarang saatnya Hiruma untuk menjawab pernyataan gadis gila itu. semua memasang mata dan telinga mereka lebar-lebar. Ini saat-saat yang lebih penting daripada saat-saat pemilihan perdana menteri.

Hiruma merasakan kalau semua menoleh padanya. Dia mendecak kesal. Saat ini dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Baginya yang terpenting saat ini adalah Mamori Anezaki, murid baru di kelasnya. Akhirnya dia memilih meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Semua yang menonton merasa kecewa, bahkan banyak yang sudah menyediakan HP dan Handycam untuk merekam.

Sementara si gadis hanya termangu di tempatnya. Kado yang disiapkannya untuk Hiruma menggelincir dari tangannya. Kado itu meluncur bebas kae lantai. Si gadis merasa lututnya lemas hingga ia jatuh dengan posisi berlutut. Orang-orang di sekitarnya hanya memandang dia dengan pandangan "dia aneh" dan tidak membantunya sama sekali.

Setetes air mata meluncur turun dari matanya. Diikuti dengan bulir-bulir air matanya yang lain. hingga air mata itu menetes dengan sangat deras dari matanya. Mascara yang dipakainya luntur karena air matanya. Dia terlihat menyedihkan.

"Eh, siapa itu?" tanya seseorang yang melihat gadis itu.

"Oh dia?" Jawab seseorang yang lain. "Namanya..."

* * *

SAKURA HIGASHIYAMA.

Mau tak mau Hiruma juga penasaran siapa gadis itu, dia memeriksa data kesiswaan untuk mengetahui siapa gadis itu melalui smartphone-nya. Dan dia menemukannya. Sakura Higashiyama. Dia hanya gadis biasa. Lalu Hiruma memutar otaknya, mencari data ancaman tentang Sakura Higashiyama. Dan dia menemukannya. Dia pernah menyatakan cinta pada ketua tim basket putra, Ryuuichi Matsuda melalui SMS. Dan yang menerima adalah pacar ketua tim basket tersebut, Hikari Koyama, yang sangat marah dan ingin mengetahui siapa yang mengirimkann. Dan setelah Sakura tahu kalau Hikari mencarinya, dia langsung membuang kartu SIM-nya dan mengganti HPnya.

Hiruma bisa memanfaatkan gadis itu dengan mengancam akan memberikan barang bukti pada Hikari. Tapi Hiruma berpikir lagi, ancaman itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Hikari dan Ryuu sudah putus, dan tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan kalau Ryuu ditembak siapa saja. Tck.. Hiruma mendecak. Satu lagi orang yang ancamannya sudah expired.

Lalu, melalui smartphone-nya juga, dia mencari jadwal guru kelasnya kali ini. dan dia lagi-lagi mendecak sebal, mengetahui kalau wali kelasnya sekaligus guru pelajaran IPA, Takamura, yang mengajar pada jam pertama hari ini. setelah itu, dia memasukkan smartphone-nya ke saku celananya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Hiruma sudah akan sampai ke kelasnya ketika dia melihat Mamori sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Hiruma melihat Mamori seperti sedang meneguhkan hatinya untuk masuk ke kelasnya. Tidak lama kemudian, Mamori memasuki kelasnya dengan langkah mantap.

Hiruma mendengar percakapan singkat antara Taka-san dan Mamori. Dan ketika Hiruma mengintip pada celah pintu, dia melihat ekspresi Taka-san pada Mamori. Ekspresi itu membuat Hiruma ingin muntah.

"Cih, Taka sialan itu masih tidak berubah." Kata Hiruma. Padahal Hiruma sudah pernah mengancam Taka-san karena Hiruma tahu kalau dia pernah melecehkan seorang siswi di sekolahnya. Dan Taka-san sudah memberi upeti pada Hiruma supaya tidak memberitahukannya kepada kepsek. Yaitu sebuah mobil BMW milik Taka-san. Dan sampai sekarang BMW itu masih ada di garasi apartemen miliknya hasil bermain saham, bukan hasil mengancam. Tapi dia 'meminta' pada semua pengusaha supaya harga sahamnya menjadi lebih tinggi (sama saja dengan mengancam sepertinya).

Ketika Hiruma ingin masuk kelasnya, seseorang memanggilnya dan ketika menoleh dia langsung tersentak. Dia berpikir yang dilihatnya adalah ondel-ondel nyasar. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia menyadari kalau 'ondel-ondel' yang dimaksud adalah Sakura Higashiyama, yang mascaranya luntur di bawah matanya, dia terlihat sangat-sangat mengerikan.

"Mau apa lagi, heh?" kata Hiruma sinis.

Sementara Sakura hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Lalu dia menghela napas pendek. "Walaupun kau tidak mau menjawabnya, ambillah hadiah dariku." Katanya sambil mengulurkan hadiahnya tadi.

"Keh, untuk apa aku menerima benda sialan itu?" kata Hiruma sambil berbalik.

"Kau takut?" tanya Sakura, membuat Hiruma berhenti. "Kau takut ada sesuatu di dalamnya? Seperti jampi-jampi atau semacamnya, begitu?" lanjut Sakura.

"Ck, takut?" Hiruma menoleh dan menatapnya garang. "aku tidak takut. Kalau isinya jampi-jampi aku yakin pasti ada dan dibuat oleh kau yang seperti nenek sihir."

"Kalau begitu ambillah."

"Untuk apa, hah? Hanya memberatkan saja benda sialan itu."

"Ck." Sakura mengambil tindakan yang gila sekali lagi. Dia menarik tangan Hiruma dan menjejalkan kadonya ke tangan Hiruma dan dia langsung kabur setelah melakukannya.

"Cewek sialan! Heeiii!" Hiruma berteriak sangat keras, tapi yang dipanggil malah terus berjalan hingga menghilang di belokan.

"Cih, dasar!" kata Hiruma sambil melempar benda 'sialan' itu ke tempat sampah.

* * *

Hiruma membuka pintunya dengan sangat kasar sehingga menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras. Semua terdiam ketika melihat dirinya yang membuka pintu. Tidak ada yang berani mengangkat mukanya.

Hiruma melihat Mamori yang sudah duduk di tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Hiruma berusaha untuk cuek dan menganggap dia tidak ada. Dia lalu melangkah menuju tempat duduknya dan langsung mengeluarkan semua laptopnya. Sekilas dia melihat Mamori terperangah melihat tingkahnya. Lalu Hiruma menoleh pada Mamori. Gadis itu menjadi salah tingkah. Dalam hati Hiruma tersenyum.

Tapi Hiruma menyadari, dia hanya terperangah melihatnya hanya karena dia mengeluarkan tiga laptopnya, ah... Apakah Mamori tidak ingat pernah mengenalnya? Hiruma menerawang.

Eits, tunggu, kenapa kalau memikirkan Mamori Anezaki, dia menjadi mellow begini? Hiruma memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Tidak, ini bukan Yoichi Hiruma! Pikirnya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Selesai istirahat pertama, tepatnya lima belas menit setelah istirahat pertama, Hiruma memasuki kelasnya. Dia melihat Mamori dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari tempat duduknya. "Apa dia sudah ingat?" pikir Hiruma.

Hiruma melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduknya. Akan tetapi, ketika dia berdiri di samping Mamori, dia melihat gadis itu tanpa ekspresi sejenak. Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, dia menarik lengan Mamori dan membawanya keluar.

* * *

Dia tidak ingat.

Tadi, Hiruma membawa Mamori yang meronta-ronta ke taman belakang sekolah. Dia menanyakan apakah Mamori ingat padanya, dan Mamori menjawab "iya". Tapi dia hanya ingat dirinya tadi pagi, bukan dirinya 13 tahun yang lalu.. akhirnya Hiruma meninggalkan Mamori di taman itu dengan meninggalkan jejak tangan Hiruma yang mencengkram lengan Mamori. Jejak itu berwarna kemerahan. Jelas sekali kalau saat itu Hiruma mencengkram lengan Mamori sangat kuat.

Bel pulang baru selesai dibunyikan sepuluh menit yang lalu, tapi SMA Deimon sudah sangat sepi, hanya ada Hiruma dan beberapa orang lainnya. Ketika Hiruma ingin naik ke atap, dia mendengar suara seseorang,

"_Gomen_, Taka-sensei..."

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo.."

"_Onegai shimasu_ (aku mohon)..." dari suaranya, dia terdengar sedang terisak.

Ketika Hiruma menoleh ke asal suara, di tempat parkir. Dia melihat Taka-san sedang memegang lengan Mamori, sepertinya dia sedang memaksa Mamori untuk pulang bersama. Hiruma mengepalkan lengannya, tubuhnya gemetaran. Mungkin guru sialan itu bisa saja melecehkan siswi lain, tapi tidak Mamori! Tanpa berpikir lagi, Hiruma melemparkan tasnya sembarang dan berjalan menuju guru bejat itu.

"Heh, _kuso sensei_! Lepaskan dia!" kata Hiruma sambil melihat pada Mamori yang menitikkan air mata.

"Kau.." Taka-san memicingkan matanya. "Apa BMW itu masih kurang?" kata Taka-san. Mamori menoleh pada Taka-san dan Hiruma. BMW? Apa maksudnya?"

"Keh, bahkan kau berikan satu sekolah ini tidak akan cukup sampai kapanpun! Lepaskan dia!"

Taka-san menoleh pada Mamori. Lalu dia menyeringai. "Jadi dia pacarmu? Baiklah, tuan Hiruma yang sangat terhormat, kuberikan dia padamu."

Hiruma menatap Taka-san tajam. Dia sangat menyebalkan. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak waras lagi. Dia harus dikirim ke RSJ, pikir Hiruma.

Taka-san mendorong Mamori menuju Hiruma yang lansung dengan sigap menangkap Mamori. Jantung Mamori serasa berdegup dengan kencang saat Hiruma menangkapnya. Setelah itu, Taka-san masuk ke mobilnya dan meninggalkan lapangan parkir.

Sementara itu, Hiruma masih dalam keadaan memeluk Mamori. Mamori merasakan kalau wajahnya panas karena malu. Sementar Hiruma masih merasa ingin lebih lama lagi memeluk Mamori. Hingga akhirnya dengan memaksakan diri, Hiruma melepaskan Mamori.

"A-a.." Mamori bingung harus berkata apa.

"Ck, akan kubuat dia dipecat besok!" kata Hiruma sambil berlalu meninggalkan Mamori.

Sementara Mamori yang ditinggalkan, hanya bengong menatap punggung Hiruma. Lalu dengan suara pelan dia berkata, "Doomo arigato gozaimashita (terima kasih banyak)..."

* * *

Huwaaa...! selesai mengerjakan FF rasanya ingin berteriak! WAW WAW WAW! *saya mulai rada' sepertinya -.-" gomen ne..* jaddiii.. gimana FFnya? Akhirnya part dua ini selesai! Arigatou, kamsahamnida, terima kasih, thank you, merci, buat yang bacaa (dan review tentunya). Doa'akan ya, supaya bisa terus lanjuuuttt sampai part terakhir! Tentunya saya butuh dukungan kalian semua juga, dong! Jadi, jangan lupa review yakk! Gak usah ketik REG spasi REVIEW kok, tinggal tulis aja di kotak di bawah ini! Dadahh~

NB: Oh ya, Sakura Higashiyama itu, namaku dalam bahasa Jepang, loh. Hehe ^^

**~Rh\(^_^)/aa~**


	3. Date!

haloo.. akhirnya part 3 apdet juga! pas di hari ultah saya^^ oh ya, maaf telat. admin gak punya duit ke warnet, en mau numpang wi-fian di perpus males :P oh ya, buat yang merayakan lebaran, saya mau nguapin mohon maaf lahir dan batin semuanya!

dan ini jawaban untuk review anda ^^

Vhy: hehe.. tunggu nnti aja ya, kadonya.. ni dia part 3!

Aika : pasti dipeat kok :) kan Hiruma yang ngomong :P

hiruma hikari : ini part 3! silakan dibaca!

Lala : aduh maaf.. saya mungkin yang emang belum pengalaman nulis cerita yang runtut ^^'

Luci: jangan heran, saya loh suka hiruma :D football? mungkin ada, mungkin tidak. saya juga belum tau! :D *penulis aneh* yah, ikutin aja alurnya..

fiyui: ini dia part 3!

yukka: yaa mungkin bisa dibilang sakura hampir sama seperti saya xD

saso: tengkyu.. Saso sensei!

indyoshi: aduh, sori, kalo part 3 ini gak sesuai harapanmu, saya harap anda masih mau membaca ^^ salam kenal juga!

oh ya, sebelum baca, saya mau ngomong 'gomenasai' part ini trlalu sdkit. (padahal di ms. word kayaknya banyak T_T). ya udah, kalau ada yang mau baca, silakan!

**We'll Married, I promise.**

**Author: Rhaa Shafa**

**Pairing: HiruMamo**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Warning! Cerita buatan pemula! Jadi mungkin ada yang gak bisa dipahamin! Mind to Read and Review?**

**~Rh\(^_^)/aa~**

**Part Three: Date?!**

"_Doomo arigatou gozaimasu_ (terima kasih banyak)..." bisik mamori pelan, tapi Hiruma tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"Hn," gumamnya sambil tetap berjalan ke tangga yang menuju atap sekolah.

Mamori menatap punggung Hiruma sampai dia menghilang di belokan menuju tangga ke atap sekolah. Dia menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan takjub. Sesaat tadi, jantung Mamori serasa berdebar.

Mamori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak. Kenapa tadi sesaat aku berdebar-bedar pada dia yang mirip setan itu?! tidak, itu tak boleh terjadi. Tapi, tenanglah Mamori, itu cuma sesaat.

Cuma sesaat.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Mamori memilih diam di kamarnya. Mamori membayangkan peristiwa yang terjadi tadi. Ketika wajah Takamura-san yang mengajak dia pulang tadi terlihat, Mamori langsung bergidik ngeri. Tapi ketika mengingat setan tadi yang menyelamatkannya, jantungnya kembali berdebar. Mamori mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Entah kenapa dia malah menjadi gila karena orang yang bahkan namanya belum dia ketahui, padahal dia sekelas dengannya.

"Mamori Anezaki! Sadarlah! Dia-bukan-manusia!" ucap Mamori sadis.

Tapi Mamori tetap tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan Hiruma. Dia merasa pernah melihat Hiruma di suatu tempat. Di suatu masa. Tapi dia tidak tahu dimana dan kapan itu terjadi.

"Ah, mungkin aku pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat waktu aku sedang berjalan-jalan untuk membeli kue sus, misalnya. Ya, pasti begitu." Setelah itu Mamori menyadari kalau matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Dan dia belum juga mandi. Lalu Mamori segera bangkit dan pergi ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil handuk bergambar teddy bear-nya.

* * *

Malam harinya, terlihat sesosok tubuh jangkung berdiri di atap apartemen paling mewah di Tokyo. Dia adalah Yoichi Hiruma. Menatap lautan cahaya lampu yang berkelap-kelip di sekitar apartemen tersebut. Angin malam yang menusuk tulang mulai berhembus kencang. Entah tidak merasakan, atau tidak peduli, Hiruma tetap berdiri disana, melawan arus angin malam yang dingin itu. dia merogoh kantongnya, dan mengambil sebuah cincin mainan berwarna perak. Dia memandangnya nanar, kemudian dia menyeringai.

"Dasar bodoh, itu sudah tiga belas tahun yang lalu! Mana mungkin dia ingat!" kata Hiruma sambil menekankan kata "ingat". "SIAL!" Dia membanting cincin mainan itu.

Hiruma menghela napas panjang dan memejamkan mata. "Lupakan semua kenangan tiga belas tahun yang lalu! Dan bersikaplah seperti biasa pada auburn sialan itu, Hiruma sialan!" ucap Hiruma dalam hati. Kemudian Hiruma membuka matanya dan berbalik menuju pintu menuju lift untuk turun dari atap apartemen ini.

* * *

Dia melihat semuanya. Saat Hiruma mengambil cincin itu. saat dia berkata "tiga belas tahun yang lalu", saat dia membanting cincin itu. dia melihat semuanya. Ketika dilihatnya Hiruma sudah masuk lift, dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Di sudut ruangan yang gelap dan berdebu. Dan terlihat sosok yang melihat semuanya itu, dia adalah Sakura Higashiyama.

Sakura membuka pintu di depannya dan keluar menuju atap tadi. dia mencari-cari cincin yang dilempar Hiruma tadi dan dia menemukannya.

"Hah? Cincin mainan?" Sakura mencoba memasangkannya di jarinya. "Huh, bahkan cincin ini tidak muat di jariku. Apalagi jarinya. Lalu, ini milik siapa?"

Setelah meneliti cincin itu di setiap sentinya, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Yakin tidak ada sesuatu di cincin itu. Lalu dia memasukkan cincin itu ke saku jaketnya. Meninggalkan atap yang sudah terasa sangat dingin itu dengan penuh tanya.

* * *

"_Mamori.." panggil seorang ibu pengasuh di tempat penitipan anak._

"_Ya, bu?" jawab seorang gadis kecil bermata biru dan berambut auburn._

"_Mamori, ajak teman barumu bermain, ya. Ayo, kenalkan dirimu." Kata ibu pengasuh itu sambil menepuk bahu anak laki-laki berambut hitam di sampingnya. Tapi anak laki-laki itu hanya diam saja sambil menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Kau kenapa?" kata Mamori sambil menepuk pundak anak lelaki itu. tapi anak lelaki itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya._

_Kemudian terdengar bunyi handphone ibu pengasuh itu berbunyi. Sepertinya ada yang meneleponnya. "Eh.. Mamori, ibu angkat telepon dulu ya, ajaklah dia bicara, ya!"_

"_Ya, bu!" seru Mamori. "Ayo!" kata Mamori sambil menggamit lengan anak lelaki itu ke tempat yang terdapat rak berisi mainan yang banyak._

"_Ayo kita bermain! Kau suka bermain apa?" tanya Mamori. Tapi anak lelaki itu tetap diam sambil menunduk._

"Mou_.. Kenapa kau tetap diam seperti itu? setidaknya, beritahu aku namamu!" seru Mamori kesal._

_Anak lelaki itu mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan. Barulah Mamori tahu mata anak lelaki itu berwarna hijau toska. Perlahan dia membuka mulutnya, "Namaku.."_

* * *

"KRIINGGG!" Suara alarm membangunkan Mamori dari tidurnya. Mamori merasa sangat kesal pada alarm ini. Padahal saat ini adalah saat yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu Mamori. Dia benar-benar ingin mengetahui siapa nama anak lelaki itu. Dia yakin kalau itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi. Itu pasti adalah bagian dari memorinya sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya dia tidak tahu.

Seperti terprogram secara otomatis, Mamori segera mengambil handuknya, dan berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa tergesa-gesa. Sekilas Mamori melirik ke luar jendela, terlihat matahari baru mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Hari baru lagi, pikir Mamori.

Setelah mandi dan memakai seragam SMA Deimon, Mamori bergegas menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Dilihatnya ibunya sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Ayahnya sedang tugas ke luar negeri. Dua minggu sekali, ayahnya datang untuk bertemu Mamori dan ibunya.

Mamori mencium bau masakan yang sangat menggugah selera makannya dari dapur. "Ibu, boleh aku membantumu?"

"Tidak perlu Mamo-chan, aku sudah hampir selesai. Nah, cepat duduk sana! Sebentar lagi kita sarapan bersama!"

"Ya!" sahut Mamori yang sudah melesat ke meja makan. Tidak lama kemudian, Mami-san keluar dari dapur dan membawa semangkuk besar sup hangat.

"_Itadakimasu_ !" seru Mamori. ( digunakan saat menerima sesuatu, bisa juga artinya 'saya makan ini, ya')

Selama beberapa menit, Mamori dan Mami-san diam saja sambil menyantap sarapannya. Hingga akhirnya Mami-san membuka pembicaraan.

"Mamo-chan, bagaimana sekolahmu yang baru?" tanya Mami-san.

"Baik." Jawab Mamori singkat.

"Tidak ada masalah?"

Mamori terdiam. Lalu menggeleng. "Tidak."

Mami-san mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Mamori tajam. "_Hontou ni_? (benarkah?)"

"Ya, ibu. Percayalah." Kata Mamori sambil menatap mata ibunya lekat-lekat.

"Mamo-chan, jangan bohong! Ibu sudah bersamamu selama 17 tahun!" seru Mami-san.

"Oh, baiklah.. Kemarin.. Kemarin aku terpleset dan aku diketawai oleh banyak orang." Jawab Mamori asal sambil menggerutu dalam hati. Kenapa terpleset? Dasar bodoh!

Mami-san masih menatap tajam Mamori. Tidak lama kemudian, pandangan Mami-san menjadi pandangan yang menyejukkan. Mamori menghembuskan napas lega. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Lalu.. Apa ada lelaki yang menarik hatimu di Deimon?"

Mamori yang sedang menyesap tehnya tiba-tiba tersedak mendengar Mami-san bertanya seperti itu. "Ibu!" seru Mamori dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

"Oke, oke.." Mami-san tertawa kecil. "Ibu hanya bercanda! Tidak apa-apa kalau benar-benar ada."

"Benarkah, Bu?" tanya Mamori.

"Ya." Jawab Mami-san.

Mamori hanya ber-oh ria. Sejujurnya, sampai saat ini masih ada yang belum menarik hatinya. Tapi tunggu, bayangan akuma yang menyelamatkannya kemarin sejenak berkelebat di bayangan Mamori. mamori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak. Jangan sampai aku tertarik padanya!

"Mamo-chan? Kau tidak mau kue sus?" tanya Mami-san.

"Hah?"

"Loh? Tadi kan ibu bertanya apakah kamu mau kue sus atau tidak, tapi kamu malah menggelengkan kepala. Ibu pikir kamu tidak mau. Ya sudah, kue susnya ibu simpan dulu." Jelas Mami-san.

"Eh, ibu, jangaaannn!" seru Mamori.

* * *

Mamori berlari-lari kecil menuju stasiun. Dia hampir terlambat untuk naik kereta karena dia 'menyempatkan' memakan kue susnya dulu. Tidak semuanya dia makan, sebagian menjadi bekalnya. Sesampainya di stasiun, dia segera ke mesin penjual tiket otomatis dan melihat jadwalnya, 5 menit lagi! Segera Mamori berlari ke palang pintu otomatis. Aduh, kenapa saat ini antriannya panjang sekali!, gerutu Mamori. akhirnya dia berhasil melewati palang itu. Dengan cepat Mamori berlari menuju peron. Saking tergesa-gesanya, dia sampai menabrak seorang lelaki.

"Ma-maaf..." kata Mamori sambil menunduk berkali-kali pada lelaki itu. ketika lelaki itu berbalik, Mamori baru sadar kalau dia adalah akuma itu! Tanpa disadar, muka Mamori memerah.

"Auburn sialan! Kenapa kau terburu-buru begitu!" teriak Hiruma sampai banyak yang menoleh.

Mamori terkejut mendengarnya dan langsung bereaksi. "Heh! Apa maksudmu berteriak padaku, hah?!"

"Apaaa?! Kau berani berteriak padaku?!" seru Hiruma garang.

"Ya! Aku berani! Memang ada alasan untuk tidak berani, hah?" seru Mamori tak kalah garang.

"YA! Ada! Aku bisa membunuhmu kalau kau berteriak begitu!" ancam Hiruma.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, silahkan bunuh aku!" tantang Mamori.

Perang mulut kedua orang itu terus berlanjut hingga mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau kereta yang mereka tunggu sudah datang. Orang-orang yang ada di stasiun segera menaiki kereta itu diam-diam. Mereka tidak mau terlibat dalam pertengkaran dua orang itu. Ketika Hiruma dan Mamori tersadar dari pertengkaran mereka, mereka menyadari kalau kereta itu sudah berangkat dan hampir tidak ada seorang pun di stasiun itu. Hanya ada mereka dan tukang sapu stasiun dan tiga orang yang sepertinya menunggu kereta yang lain.

Lutut Mamori serasa lemas mengetahui kalau dia benar-benar terlambat. Kalau menunggu kereta berikutnya, tidak akan sempat. Sejak bersekolah TK, Mamori tidak pernah terlambat. Sampai saat ini. Seandainya tidak ada akuma ini...

"Wah, wah.. Kelihatannya kita terlambat! Baguslah! Kekeke.." Hiruma terlihat gembira.

"Apanya yang bagus?! Gara-gara kau aku terlambat!"

"Cih, gara-gara aku?" Hiruma menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"YA! Gara-gara kau! Kalau saja kau tidak berteriak padaku tadi... Mungkin, mungkin aku.." Mamori tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar isakan Mamori.

"Hei, hei! Kenapa kau menangis?" ucap Hiruma panik.

"Ini gara-gara kau!" Mamori mendorong bahu Hiruma keras.

"Hei! Kurang ajar sekali, kau, auburn sialan!"

Omongan Hiruma tidak digubrisnya. Mamori malah terisak makin keras. Hiruma mendecak kesal melihatnya. "Sudahlah! Kau tidak pernah terlambat, ya? Baiklah, lebih baik kita membolos saja!"

Mamori melotot pada Hiruma dengan mata yang basah karena habis menangis. Apa maksudnya? Membolos? Dan lagi, dia bilang apa? Kita?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mamori dengan suara serak. Tetapi Hiruma mengacuhkan pertanyaan Mamori. dia mengambil smartphonenya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Kepsek sialan! Hari ini aku dan siswimu, Mamori Anezaki ingin membolos! Jangan tulis Alfa pada absen kami! Kalau tidak, kau tahu 'kan akibatnya? Kekeke.." kata Hiruma dengan nada setan. Setelah itu, dia langsung memutus sambungan telponnya. Mamori yang mendengarnya hanya bisa melongo.

"Kau sudah gila?" tanya Mamori panik.

"Kekeke.. Kita sudah mendapat ijin. Sebaiknya kita manfaatkan baik-baik kesempatan ini! Ayo kita kencan!" seru Hiruma.

Lagi-lagi Mamori hanya bisa melongo. Dia benar-benar gila!

* * *

Waahh.. Selesai juga! _Thank you_ buat yang baca dan ku tambahin _very much_ buat yang review.. hehe :D oh ya, saya pengen bikin voting nih, abis ini kan HiruMAmo ngedate.. gak tau jadi apa gak . hehe :D truuusss.. saya mau tanya, baju yang **cocok** dipake **Hiruma** sama **Mamori** pas kencan itu kayak apa, ya? Tolong dong, saya gak ngerti banget soal fashion. Jadi mohon bantuannya... Doomo Arigatou Gozaimasu...

**~Rh\(^_^)/aa~**


	4. Your Name is Hiruma

Holaaa!

Gomen ne! Karena terlambat dan sangat sangat terlambat mem-post FF ini..

Terima kasih untuk dukungan dari kalian readers2 yang sangat menanti-nantikan saya *ditimpuk pake batu oleh readers* *ngomong dengan tubuh lebam* pokoknya, terima kasih banyak! karena kalian saya sangat bersemangat sekali untuk melanjutkan FF ini! Selamat menikmati!

**We'll Married, I promise.**

**Author: Rhaa Shafa**

**Pairing: HiruMamo**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Warning! Cerita buatan pemula! Jadi mungkin ada yang gak bisa dipahamin! Waspada terhadap typo, OOC, atau komentar-komentar GeJe dari penulis yang GeJe juga! Mind to Read and Review?**

**~Rh\(^_^)/aa~**

**Part Four: Your Name is Hiruma****.**

"Kencan?!" seru Mamori.

"Cih, apa kau salah dengar? Kita hanya berjalan-jalan, auburn sialan!" sanggah Hiruma. Sementara Mamori mengingat-ingat kembali yang dikatakan Hiruma tadi. Mamori yakin kalau dia berkata "kencan".

"Ayo, auburn sialan!" kata Hiruma yang sudah hampir menaiki tangga stasiun.

"Eh, tunggu! Siapa yang bilang aku mau?!" protes Mamori.

"Terserah kau saja, kau mau ikut atau pulang ke rumahmu!" sahut Hiruma tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Mamori berpikir sejenak, dia tidak mungkin disini terus. Kalaupun dia pulang ke rumah, ibunya akan tahu kalau dia terlambat dan memilih membolos dan menanyakan alasannya. Tidak, tidak. Daripada memberitahu ibunya alasan dia terlambat karena akuma itu, lebih baik dia..

"Hei! Aku ikut!" seru Mamori sambil mengejar Hiruma yang sudah agak jauh darinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Hiruma diam saja. Mamori jadi merasa canggung. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana memulai percakapan. Lagipula, dia belum tahu nama akuma itu sama sekali.

Mamori mengikuti akuma itu berjalan sampai akhirnya akuma itu memasuki toko pakaian yang cukup ternama.

"He-hei. Kau mau apa?" tanya Mamori.

"Mau memasak!" jawab Hiruma acuh.

"Hei! Jangan bercanda!" seru Mamori, membuat Hiruma berhenti ketika akan membuka pintu.

"Hei, kalau kita berjalan-jalan dengan menggunakan seragam kita akan ketahuan membolos!"

Dalam hati Mamori membenarkan perkataannya. Terkadang ada polisi yang berpatroli merazia anak-anak yang membolos. Tapi kalau membeli baju disini, uang Mamori yang dibawa saat ini mungkin hanya cukup untuk membeli kaus kaki!

"Ayo masuk! Aku yang bayar!" kata Hiruma seakan bisa membaca pikiran Mamori.

"_Hontou ni_?" tanya Mamori curiga.

"Ck, kalau masih bertanya, lupakan tawaranku tadi!" Hiruma mendecak kesal dan langsung memasuki toko itu.

"Tunggu!" Mamori mencengkram jas hijau Deimon Hiruma.

"Kenapa, heh?"

"Dibayar, 'kan?" ucap Mamori pelan.

"Ck! Iya! Cepat masuk!"

"Ya!" seru Mamori girang.

"Dasar penggemar barang gratisan." Gumam Hiruma. Mamori hanya mendelik sewot. Malas membalas ucapannya.

Dan mulailah acara pilih-pilih baju ala Hiruma dan Mamori. Hiruma tanpa ragu memilih kaus hitam dengan tulisan "You'll be Dead" berwarna merah darah dan jaket warna hitam dengan gambar tengkorak di belakangnya serta celana jins berwarna hitam juga. Sementara Mamori masih bingung untuk memilih-milih. Kaus, dress, atau kemeja? Mamori masih bingung. Kemudian Hiruma dengan asal mengambil mini dress putih dan jins tiga perempat. "Pakai itu saja!" katanya. Mamori merengut karena itu bukan pilihannya. Tapi setelah dicoba, rasanya nyaman juga, pikir Mamori.

"Itu saja?" tanya wanita penjaga toko tersebut.

Hiruma melihat ke bagian topi dan kacamata. Hiruma mengambil topi berwarna hitam dan kacamata hitam yang cukup besar.

"Ditambah ini? semuanya lima ratus ribu yen. Cash atau kredit?" Kata wanita penjaga toko itu.

Hiruma mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dari dompetnya yang sangat tebal. Lagi-lagi Mamori melongo. Pantas saja dia berani mau membayari Mamori.

"Ini kartu kredit anda dan tanda terimanya. Oh ya, karena anda berbelanja di atas tiga ratus ribu yen, anda mendapat hadiah spesial dari kami. Terima kasih banyak, selamat datang kembali." Kata penjaga toko itu ramah sambil memberikan sebuah kotak pada Hiruma.

"Auburn sialan, ambil!" ucap Hiruma acuh.

Buru-buru Mamori mengambil kotak yang masih dipegang penjaga toko itu sambil berterima kasih. Kemudian dia mengikuti Hiruma keluar dari toko itu. Seragam dan tas yang dipakai Hiruma dan Mamori ditaruh di tas belanjaan toko itu dan dibawa Mamori sendiri.

"Aduh, bisakah kau membawa satu?" kata Mamori yang menenteng dua tas besar sendirian.

"Kau 'kan sudah kubayari. Itu konsekuensinya. Kekeke.."

"Kau kejam!" protes Mamori,

"Memang. Kau baru tahu?"

Mamori hanya mengembuskan napas kesal. Dia tidak mau energinya terbuang percuma. Lagipula entah kenapa pagi ini terasa sangat panas.

"Heii.. Bisakah kita berhenti sejenak?" pinta Mamori.

Hiruma baru saja ingin berkata tidak ketika melihat Mamori yang sudah hampir lemas.

"Hn. Baiklah." Kata Hiruma sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju _outdoor cafe_ terdekat.

Mamori menghembuskan napas lega ketika duduk di bangku kafe itu. tak lama kemudian seorang _waitress_ datang dan menanyakan pesanan pada mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin _chocolate milkshake, chocolate cake, _dan apakah ada kue sus?" tanya Mamori.

"Ada, nona. Rasa apa?" kata _waitress _itu.

"Hmm.. Rasa coklat dua buah saja."

"Aku kopi pahit." Kata Hiruma. Setelah mencatat pesanan, _waitress _itu pergi dari meja mereka berdua.

"Kopi pahit? Seleramu benar-benar seperti orangtua!" cibir Mamori.

"Kekeke.. Dari pada kau, monster coklat. Nanti kau jadi gendut seperti buah coklat. Kekeke.." balas Hiruma.

"Mou.. Kau ini..." Mamori menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

_Waitress _ itu datang lagi, tapi kini membawa nampan berisi pesanan Mamori dan Hiruma. "Ini pesanan anda. _Chocolate milkshake_, _chocolate cake_, dan kue sus coklat dua serta kopi pahit."

"Arigatou." Kata Mamori. Sementara Hiruma hanya diam dan langsung menyesap kopi pahitnya. Kemudian dia mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan laptop VAIO miliknya dan menyalakannya.

Sejenak suasana terasa hening dia antara mereka berdua. Masing-masing asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri-sendiri. Mamori dengan makannya yang gila-gilaan dan Hiruma dengan laptop kesayangannya.

Mamori merasa jengah dengan kesunyian ini. Kemudian dia teringat dengan hadiah dari toko tadi. dia merogoh-rogoh tas belanjaan tadi dan mengambil kotak berwarna putih yang dihias dengan pita perak. Ketika dia membukanya, dia melihat isinya adalah gantungan handphone berbentuk teddy bear yang terbuat dari marmer.

"Kyaa! Lucu sekali! boleh untukku?" seru Mamori.

"Ambil saja, auburn sialan!" kata Hiruma acuh.

Mamori tersenyum lebar, kemudian dia mengambil handphone-nya dan memasangkan gantungan HP itu ke handphone-nya. Setelah mengagumi gantungan itu, Mamori melirik pada Hiruma. Mamori ingin mengobrol dengannya.

"Ng.. Ehem, " Mamori berdeham. Sementara Hiruma hanya menanggapi dengan lirikan lewat sudut matanya. "Kita.. Sudah bertemu dua kali—kemarin dan hari ini. Tadi kita bertengkar di stasiun juga. Dan saat ini kita..ng.. membolos bersama... Lalu berjalan-jalan bersama..Kau juga membelikanku baju.. Tapi.. Aku belum tahu namamu. Dan aku rasa..Kau juga belum tahu namaku.. Ayo, kita perkenalkan diri masing-masing." Kata Mamori panjang-lebar.

Hiruma hanya menatap Mamori dengan matanya yang tajam. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada laptopnya kembali. Lalu dia berkata, "Tidak mau." Mamori merengut mendengarnya. "Tapi aku tahu namamu." Hiruma menoleh pada Mamori. "Mamori Anezaki. Pindahan dari SMA Putri Kiseki. Pintar di semua pelajaran kecuali MENGGAMBAR. Sangat menyukai kue sus. Terutama rasa coklat. Tidak suka latihan upacara minum teh dan merangkai bunga karena menganggap sudah ahli dalam melakukannya. Ibumu berdarah Jepang-Amerika. Ayahmu sedang tugas di luar negeri. Tepatnya di..sebentar, " Hiruma mengutak-atik laptopnya. "Ah.. Sekarang sedang ada di Swedia. Dan terakhir.. Wah, ternyata selain monster coklat, kau juga maniak teddy bear hingga kamarmu dipenuhi berbagai macam pernak-pernik teddy bear. Kau menyukainya pasti karena kau mirip dengannya, ya? Kekeke!" Hiruma terkekeh sambil menutup laptopnya.

Mamori melongo mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa hal-hal itu diketahui olehnya? Apa dia ketinggalan informasi sehngga dia tidak tahu yang di depannya adalah akuma yang mengetahui profil semua orang? Dan lagi.. Bagaimana dia tahu kamarnya dipenuhi pernak-pernik teddy bear?

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa.." kata Mamori.

"Itu mudah, auburn sialan. Nah, kulihat makananmu sudah habis. Ayo kita jalan lagi." Kata Hiruma sambil mengeluarkan uang sepuluh ribu yen dan langsung ditaruh di atas meja. Mamori yang melihatnya hanya mendecak. Sebetulnya dia itu royal apa mau pamer? Pertanyaan itu hilang begitu saja ketika dia melihat tas belanjaan yang ditaruhnya dia atas meja diambil begitu saja oleh Hiruma. Apa dia yang membawakannya untukku? Tiba-tiba jantung Mamori berdetak kencang lagi. Kemudian dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ah, mungkin saat ini gilirannya. Toh, mungkin nanti aku disuruh membawakannya. Setelah memberi sugesti seperti itu, Mamori segera mengejar Hiruma untuk menyejajarkan langkahnya.

Lagi-lagi Mamori dibuat melongo ketika mereka sampai di sebuah taman bermain. Apa dia mau mengajaknya kesini? Berarti ini benar-benar kencan? Refleks, Mamori membayangkan dia akan menaiki wahana apa saja di taman hiburan ini, bersama akuma yang belum diketahui namanya itu. tetapi kemudian khayalan hilang dalam sekejap ketika melihat akuma itu tidak masuk ke taman bermain tetapi malah menuju gang kecil persis di sebelah taman bermain.

"He-hei.. Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Mamori sambil setengah berlari menuju Hiruma.

"Mau membeli sesuatu." Jawab Hiruma acuh.

Mamori memandang ke sekelilingnya. Gang itu sempit, lembab, dan bau. Mamori menenggak ludah, mau membeli apa akuma itu di tempat seperti ini? Apa jangan-jangan.. NARKOBA?!

Mamori berpikir serius. Bukan tidak mungkin barang seperti itu ditemukan di tempat seperti ini. Tiba-tiba Mamori menggamit lengan Hiruma yang membuat Hiruma sedikit merasa kaget. Sementara Mamori mencoba menariknya keluar dari gang kecil itu. "Jangan, masa mudamu masih panjang! Coba pikir lagi!"

Hiruma mencoba melepaskan pegangan Mamori. "Apa maksudmu, auburn sialan!? Lepaskan aku, cepat!"

"Tidak akan! Sampai kita keluar dari sini!" Mamori tetap berkeras.

"Kau ini...!"

* * *

"Bodoh!" kata Hiruma sambil menatap Mamori dengan pandangan mengejek setelah Mamori menjelaskan tentang dugaan Hiruma akan membeli narkoba.

Mamori hanya menundukkan muka, dia merasa sangat malu. Saat ini mereka ada di ruangan salah satu bangunan yang pintu masuknya berada di gang tadi. tapi ruangan ini sangat berlawanan dengan gang tadi. Tempat ini bersih dan wangi. Udaranya juga serasa sejuk sekali disini.

"Lalu.." Mamori mendongakkan kepalanya. "Untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Jangan banyak tanya, auburn sialan. Ini bukan urusanmu." Kata Hiruma acuh.

Mamori menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Muka cemberutnya berubah menjadi lebih cerah ketika melihat seorang kakek tua berwajah ramah keluar dari sebuah pintu. _Yah, setidaknya ada yang lebih baik daripada si akuma itu_, pikir Mamori.

"Pelanggan setiaku!" kata kakek itu pada Hiruma. Kemudian kakek itu menoleh pada Mamori. "Siapa dia? Pacarmu?" tanya kakek itu. Wajah Mamori memerah malu mendengarnya.

"Bukan, pembantuku." Kata Hiruma, membuat wajah Mamori memerah, karena marah. "Ada yang bagus?"

"Ada. Shotgun buatan Amerika yang terbaru, juga revolver yang baru diselundupkan dari Italia." Kata kakek itu. Senyum ramahnya berubah menjadi senyum mengerikan.

"Kekeke.. Itu yang aku cari! Aku beli masing-masing sepuluh buah!" kata Hiruma dengan wajah yang menampakkan rasa luar biasa senangnya.

"Siapa yang membayarnya?" tanya kakek itu, kini wajahnya berubah menjadi ramah kembali. Dengan senyum yang menyenangkannya.

"Tch, kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi, kakek sialan yang hampir mati!" Hiruma mendecak kesal.

"Oh, tentu saja aku tidak seharusnya menanyakannya. Maafkan aku." Kata kakek itu cepat-cepat. Kemudian dia berjalan masuk ke salah satu ruangan.

Mamori melongo. Kakek yang ramah itu.. Kakek yang memiliki rumah sebersih ini.. Adalah penjual senjata ilegal?! Tidak bisa dipercaya! Dalam hati Mamori berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa banyak yang tidak bisa dipercaya di dunia ini.

* * *

Setelah keluar dari tempat perdagangan senjata ilegal itu, Hiruma dan Mamori kembali melanjutkan perjalanan (senjata yang dibeli tadi langsung dikirim ke apartemen Hiruma). Kali ini bawaan mereka tadi dibawa seluruhnya oleh Hiruma.

"Ng.. Hei," panggil Mamori.

"Apa?" tanya Hiruma tanpa menoleh.

"Bisakah kau memberi tahu siapa namamu? Tidak menyenangkan rasanya jika aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'hei'.." ucap Mamori pelan sambil menunduk.

Hiruma menoleh. Kemudian dia membuat gelembung dari permen karetnya, kemudian meletuskannya. "Hiruma." Ucapnya.

"Eh?" Mamori mendongak. Meyakinkan dia tak salah dengar.

"Cih, apa kupingmu sudah begitu busuk hingga tidak bisa mendengar perkataanku? Panggil aku Hiruma." Kata Hiruma acuh. Selanjutnya dia berbalik dan berjalan lagi.

"Hiruma." Kata Mamori, mengulang apa yang dikatakan Hiruma. "Nama yang unik." Mamori tersenyum.

Hiruma menghentikan langkah. Sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Mamori. Akan tetapi dia tetap bersikap acuh dan berjalan kembali dengan Mamori yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Matahari mulai meredupkan sinarnya.

"Ayo kita pulang, auburn sialan." Kata Hiruma.

"Ke rumah?" kata Mamori.

Hiruma mendelik pada Mamori. "Gak! Ke selokan! Atau kamu mau pulang ke apartemenku? Kita bisa bersenang-senang disana." Kata Hiruma sambil nyengir mesum layaknya om-om.

"Kyaa! Tidak, jangan harap!" Mamori menjauhkan jaraknya dengan Hiruma.

"Kalau begitu cerdaslah sedikit! Tentu saja kau pulang ke rumahmu!"

"Ya..ya.. Aku tahu.. Eh, Hi-Hiruma.."

"Hm?"

"Apa.. kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Mamori ragu-ragu.

Mata Hiruma membesar mendengar pertanyaan Mamori. Hiruma berpikir, apa.. dia sudah ingat?

Hiruma berbalik. "Entahlah. Kenapa, auburn sialan?"

"Ah, tidak.. Aku hanya merasa.. Pernah bertemu denganmu.."

* * *

Hiruma memandang mata Mamori lekat-lekat. Bibirnya perlahan membuka dan dia berkata. "Ya.. Kita pernah bertemu dulu.. tiga belas tahun yang lalu..."

Mamori berpikir sejenak, dan kemudian dia seperti teringat sesuatu. "Ahhh! Kau.. kau.."

"Ya, itu aku. Sudah lama.."

"Hiruma.. Tahukah kalau aku mencarimu selama ini?"

"Tentu tidak, auburn sialan."

"Hiruma.. Aku.. Mencintaimu.."

* * *

Bzzzztttt...wingwingwingwiiinnngggg.. DUAR!

Bayangan itu hilang seketika. Hiruma memejamkan mata. Heran kenapa otak sialannya bisa berimajinasi macam itu. Lagipula, mana mungkin Mamori tiba-tiba langsung mengucapkan dia mencintainya. Hiruma merutuk dirinya sendiri yang entah kenapa jadi sangat bodoh jika berhadapan dengan Mamori. Hiruma membuka matanya memandang Mamori dengan pandangan sinisnya seperti biasa dengan _pokerface_nya.

"Pernah bertemu? Dimana auburn sialan?"

"Entahlah.. Aku merasa.. Kau ada hubungannya dengan seseorang di mimpiku..seorang anak kecil berambut hitam dan pendiam.."

"Keh, kalau begitu itu bukan aku. Ayo pergi, auburn sialan!" Hiruma berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju stasiun yang sudah dekat.

Mamori mengikuti Hiruma. Akan tetapi dia masih tetap saja bingung. dia benar-benar yakin pernah bertemu dengan Hiruma sebelumnya. Hiruma. Nama itu tidak asing baginya. Dia yakin pernah mendengarnya sebelum ini.

Ketika masuk ke dalam kereta, kereta itu sangat penuh sesak. Karena jam segini memang jam-jam pulang orang kantoran. Mamori terpaksa berdiri dengan menyender pada tiang dekat pintu. Karena kelelahan, Mamori beberapa kali merasa mengantuk dan menguap. Berkali-kali dia menyenderkan kepalanya ke tiang, tapi berkali-kali juga dia sadar kalau dia berada di kereta.

Hiruma yang duduk di seberangnya (gak tahu tata krama banget ya, masak yang cewek berdiri -_- *abaikan) hanya memerhatikan Mamori dengan pandangan aneh. Dia berpikir bagaimana mungkin malaikat itu berkali-kali tertidur di dalam kereta yang sesak ini layaknya orang bodoh. Kereta berhenti di sebuah stasiun. Banyak yang turun di stasiun itu, sehingga kereta itu tidak terlalu penuh lagi. Mamori segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hiruma yang kebetulan kosong.

"Hei! Auburn sialan! Kenapa duduk disini? Kan banyak tempat duduk lain!"

"Mou.. Ini kan hakku untuk duduk di mana saja! Kau diamlah!" Mamori memejamkan mata.

"Dasar kue sus maniak." Ledek Hiruma.

Tetapi Mamori tidak membalas. Dia sudah terlelap. Benar-benar terlelap. Kepalanya jatuh ke bahu Hiruma. Hiruma tersentak. Tapi dia membiarkannya. Membiarkan gadis itu terlelap dan tidur dengan meminjam bahunya. .

Gadis di masa lalunya..

* * *

Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Apakah Mamori akan benar-benar ingat Hiruma di masa lalunya? Masih ingat dengan cincin perak yang dibuang Hiruma? Apa kaitannya dengan ingatan tentang Hiruma? Dan bagaimanakah nasib Sakura Higashiyama? Apakah sudah mati? *ditimpuk Sakura* Loh? Kan aku Sakura.. *sudahlahh..* ah... Yang penting, tunggu aja lanjutannya! Maaf ya, di chapter ini, FFnya rada' mellow, cz author lagi gallaow... bye bye!

**~Rh\(^_^)/aa~**

APA KOMENTAR ANDA? MAU BERI DUKUNGAN? BERI KRITIK? BOLEEEHH.. BERI COKLAT SILVERKING JUGA GAK PAPA.. :D TULIS DI BAWAH SINI YAAHHH! Komentar anda sangat dibutuhkan untuk authot pemula seperti saya ^^. CIAO!


End file.
